


Meeting Road

by Shadow_Silvertongue1



Series: Noah's Adventures Series [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Silvertongue1/pseuds/Shadow_Silvertongue1
Summary: Noah is up to mischief on one of their days off at the end of a mission...Road is confused and intrigued; Allen just wants to curl up into a ball and hide, or perhaps ignore the world and stuff his face with food. At least Noah isn't anywhere near as bad as his master, Cross Marian...right? Part 2 of the Noah's Adventures Series.





	Meeting Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own DGM…I only own Noah Walker-Schmidt.
> 
> A/N: Apparently Noah wants some one-shot adventures…so I’m writing a series called ‘Noah’s Adventures’. At some point, I’ll also add a character bio. Enjoy.

* * *

 

Road Kamelot hummed happily as she walked down the middle of the cobbled streets of Milan, Lero in one hand and a large bag of candy in the other. It was a disgustingly beautiful day but that wouldn’t ruin her day; she didn’t think anything could.

“Hey, Noah, wait up!” a vaguely familiar voice called out, causing Road to stiffen and turn around, thinking she’d been identified as one of the Noah Clan, only to see a rapidly approaching Allen Walker. Demeanour changing instantly, she grinned and prepared to embrace him as he stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

“~Allen! It’s so good to see you!~” she cooed, planting a kiss on his cheek. She failed to notice the giggling brunette with cloudy eyes, who’d stopped a few meters away. Allen barely glanced at her, too focused on the brunette in the background.

“Huh? Oh, hey Road. Excuse me a moment.” He said distractedly before calling out, “Noah!” again and running off. Road frowned in confusion and irritation as she stared after him; she wasn’t used to being ignored or dismissed so quickly. Her expression brightened when she noticed him clap a hand on the shoulder of a giggling young woman. Deciding to approach and find out what was going on, Road began walking towards the pair.

“~Allen!~” she sung, skipping to a stop right next to the pair of teens, a large smile on her face.

“Ah, Road…heh, sorry about ignoring you; I was trying to catch up with this one.” He grinned sheepishly, jerking a thumb at the still giggling brunette that she could now see was blind.

“~I’ll forgive you, Allen, if you introduce me to your friend!~” Road replied, her gaze lingering on the girl and the dark ruby coloured, jewelled barrette tucked into her hair.

“Right.” Allen nodded, eager to avoid Road’s wrath, “Road, this is my relatively new friend, Noah. Noah, this is Road Kamelot of the Noah Clan.” He introduced the pair. Road blinked in surprise at the girl’s name. Not many people would dare to name their child after the Noah Clan; if, indeed, that was what had happened.

“Hi! I’ve heard quite a bit about you, Road.” Noah chirped, turning blind eyes towards Road’s general direction as best she could without having to activate her Innocence. Her ears were pretty good at helping her focus on someone’s direction, even if she couldn’t see; that was thing with losing one sense…the other’s tended to make up for it.

“~All good things, I hope.~” Road demurred with a smile.

“Well, mostly from Allen. The others all tell me some rotten things but given we’re part of the Black Order and you’re our enemy, barring truce situations like this, it’s to be expected.” Noah replied with a grin as she tilted her head to the left a bit. She could swear she heard a rattle of a candy packet and something saying ‘Lero, Lero’; it was a bit odd.

“~Oh, of course.~”

“Hey, what’s that Lero noise? And is that candy I smell?” Noah asked hopefully, curiosity tinging her voice.

“~Oh, that’s just Millennie’s umbrella; and of course it’s candy! I love candy! Would you like some?~” Road replied, making an offer to share her beloved candy and seeing a way to make herself seem a little more harmless to the new Exorcist; and she was definitely an Exorcist…she knew Innocence when she saw it.

“Ooh, yes please!” Noah replied excitedly. Road grinned and opened up the bag of candy, holding it directly by Noah’s hand and allowing the girl to feel the edges of the packet opening before diving straight in and pulling out a small handful of a variety of candy. Some were unwrapped, others wrapped. Noah shoved a couple unwrapped ones into her mouth and savoured the flavour and sugar melting on her tongue. The next one to go into her mouth was a wrapped one which she proceeded to unwrap with her tongue before spitting said wrapper into her free hand, not leaving a trace of anything except spittle behind; much to the disgusted fascination of her two companions.

“So, what are you doing in Milan, Road?” Allen asked, turning away from Noah as she continued to much on the candy she’d been given by Road.

“~Hmm? Oh, not much. I wanted candy and a day out so I thought, why not visit the fashion capital of Italy? I might even see about getting some new dresses!~” Road replied happily. Allen sweat-dropped a bit and slowly backed away in case she got it into her head to use him as a dress up doll; he’d been there once before and really didn’t appreciate it.

Noah, feeling Allen move to stand just behind her and to her right, snickered at his reaction. Boys were such wimps when it came to shopping. Finishing her candy, she suddenly perked up as a wicked smile came to her lips.

“~Hey, Road?~” Noah sung cheerfully in the same tone Road used. Allen gulped as he felt a sense of foreboding slide down his spine. He really should leave, but he really didn’t want to be accused of abandoning Noah by Lenalee and the others.

“~Yes, Noah?~”

“~I think Allen is in need of some new suits!~” Noah chirped. The sense of foreboding grew worse and he was just about to hightail it out of there when Road spoke up.

“~What a brilliant idea!~” Road cheered, suddenly appearing at Allen’s side and grabbing his upper arm in a tight grip. He hadn’t realised she was quite as strong as that given her preference for spearing her victims to walls with giant pointed candles in her dream world. He sputtered helplessly, unable to remove her hand and shooting Noah a betrayed look which was utterly useless, given inability to see anything. Noah grinned and skipped after Road and Allen, her desire to cause chaos satisfied for now, as they made their way to a nearby designer store for men’s clothing.

* * *

  
Hours later, Allen had five new suits with matching ties, bow ties and cravats while Noah had three new dresses and two pairs of new low heeled shoes to match courtesy of Road, who’d also bought herself a couple of new dresses.

“~Well, here’s to new friendships!~” Road sung as they finished their meal at the restaurant that had been nearby. Shopping was hard work, even if it was fun; plus Allen’s stomach had started grumbling about three hours into their shopping spree.

“Yeah! Thanks for the new clothes, Road!” Noah chirped happily, causing Road’s grin to widen. Road hadn’t had this much fun with another female around her own age in a long time, plus she’d gotten to see Noah’s Innocence activate and clear the girl’s eyesight. Noah had also had a lot of fun and was grateful for the new outfits, even if she’d had to activate Flower Crown so she could see what they looked like when trying them on.

“We should be getting back. But yeah, it was…fun, I guess.” Allen shrugged awkwardly, a pink flush colouring his cheeks. He knew just admitting that, that he’d never hear the end of it from Road; she might even let it slip to Tyki Mikk or someone else who knew him…like Cross or Lavi. Though the latter two might be told by Noah anyway…she had a habit of gossiping about things with Lenalee who then talked about other stuff with who knows who else.

Road grinned as they each paid for their portions of the food and left the restaurant, one of her heart-shaped doors appearing as they moved outside.

“~Indeed; see you some other time!~” Road grinned before disappearing. Noah sighed happily and turned in Allen’s vague direction, her Innocence once more deactivated.

“This was fun! We should do it again some time!” she exclaimed as they walked towards the sunset; the inn they were staying at being in that general direction. Allen only groaned, causing her to giggle.


End file.
